Make Over
by Panda Merah
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha—anak baru yang merupakan pemuda culun berkaca mata tebal dan berambut klimis licin harus rela di make over habis-habisan oleh Ino Yamanaka—teman sekelasnya yang merupakan model terkenal dan anti nerd.


Sasuke Uchiha—anak baru dan merupakan pemuda culun berkaca mata tebal dan berambut klimis licin harus rela di make over habis-habisan oleh Ino Yamanaka—teman sekelasnya yang merupakan model terkenal dan anti nerd.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Blok Uchi—"

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu malam ini jam delapan malam. Kau harus ada di rumah, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Kalau tidak ada, kuhabisi kau!"

"Hah?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino melemparkan pandangannya ke sudut kelas dengan tampang frustasi. Beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda culun itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dengan aksi malu-malu. Sialan! Bukannya gemas seperti yang lain, Ino malah greget ingin menampar pemuda itu dan menghilangkan kaca mata kuda bulatnya tersebut.

"Ino-chan," Hinata—teman sebangku Ino menggoyangkan lengan gadis Yamanaka itu pelan.

Ino tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh. Ekspresi unyu-unyu bikin gemas milik Hinata membuat Ino ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil gadis itu yang kemerahan. "Ne, Hime-chan?"

"Menjijikan."

Ino mendelik tajam mendengar komentar yang dilayangkan oleh orang yang duduk tepat di belakang kursi mereka—Sakura Haruno—sahabat dan rival Ino dalam memperebutkan tingkat kepopuleran di sekolah. Death glare yang diarahkan Ino pada Sakura nyatanya tidak mempan, gadis berambut bubble gum itu masih asik sendiri berburu rumus fisika yang akan dipelajarinya hari ini.

Kurenai-sensei menerangkan di depan kelas dengan banyak angka-angka yang ditulisnya di sana. Sejujurnya Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran guru bermata rubi tersebut. Apa otaknya tidak konslet yah terlalu lama memangsa hitungan demi hitungan? Sakura saja yang hobi menghitung kadang-kadang suka salah tingkah di depan Sasori, eeh atau memang sudah dari sananya begitu?

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Hinata yang unyu juga kembali memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei di depan sana, sedangkan Ino….

Hmmm…

Melirik ke sudut kelas yang lain rasanya lebih menyenangkan.

Ada sosok nerd Sasuke di sana.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika diperkenalkan di depan kelas sana, Ino sudah mendadak mual melihat tampangnya yang datar namun inosen itu. Mirip-mirip seperti Hinata namun Sasuke itu laki-laki. Kaca mata kudanya yang bulat entah berapa inch itu jadi perhatian Ino yang pertama, yang kedua adalah rambut klimis Sasuke dan yang ketiga adalah seragam kebesaran yang dimasukan. Shit! Mau mencoba menggoda Ino yah?

Iman Ino sudah tidak kuat kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan posisi seperti ini.

Untung yang mengantar murid baru itu adalah Kurenai-sensei, coba kalau Kakashi-sensei, Ino pasti tidak akan ragu maju ke depan kelas dan membenahi penampilan culun Sasuke sampai ke akarnya agar Ino tidak greget lagi.

Ketika pemuda yang katanya keturunan Uchiha itu pertama menginjakan kaki ke dalam kelas. Sakura sudah buru-buru menyergap Ino dari belakang, Hinata juga sudah antisipasi membawa lakban untuk menutup mulut cempreng Ino yang berisik. Pasalnya mereka berdua sudah tahu perihal keadaan si anak baru dari gosip yang menyebar. Ino 'sih terlalu fokus dengan dunia modelingnya sampai terlalu cuek dengan hal di sekitar.

Kurenai-sensei membimbing anak itu dengan keibuan.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Suaranya datar penuh karisma, namun Ino yang sedang diserang tiba-tiba oleh sahabatnya berseru dalam hati.

Suara keren tapi kok nggak ditunjang sama penampilan?! Batin Ino berteriak tidak terima.

Setelah itu ada sesi tanya jawab yang membuat Sakura menggeram tidak terima. Kalau sesinya lama seperti ini bisa-bisa Ino lepas kendali dan meraung seperti Kucing. Ujung-ujungnya dia dan Hinata lagi yang bakal sibuk menyeret si tunggal Yamanaka kembali tenang ke kursinya.

"Iya-iya Sakura, janji deh nggak akan tanya yang aneh-aneh." Ino kembali merengek seraya mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk V disertai cengiran lebar.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini siapa sih yang tidak akan luluh dengan pesona si pirang? Sakura mau tidak mau melepaskan Ino juga. Pasalnya kalau sudah mengamuk beneran bisa makin gawat, jadi biarkan saja Singa itu mengeong sepuasnya sekarang ini. Mumpung masih ada guru.

"Hei murid baru!" Suara Ino yang cempreng membuat seluruh anak kelas menengok ke arahnya. Yamanaka itu dengan berani menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. Kurenai-sensei memelototi Ino untuk kembali duduk, namun gadis itu menghiraukannya. Sudah dibilangkan, coba yang mengantar pemuda itu Kakashi-sensei—Ino pasti sudah langsung bertindak jauh. Sakura dan Hinata menepuk dahi mereka sweatdrop. Belum lagi jari gadis pirang itu yang menunjuk ke arah si murid baru dengan beraninya

"Eh?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Terlihat sangat kawaii. Beberapa kali Ino meyakinkan dirinya agar jangan luluh sedikitpun.

"Rumahmu di mana?" Suaranya masih terdengar menggelegar di telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Blok Uchi—"

Benar. Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Jelas dia tinggal di mansion Uchiha. _Check._ Ino manggut-manggut paham.

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu malam ini jam delapan malam. Kau harus ada di rumah, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Kalau tidak ada, kuhabisi kau!"

"Hah?"

Semua orang menatap Ino yang kini mendudukan tubuhnya yang langsing dengan gaya anggun. Gadis itu mengibaskan rambut pirang keemasan menjuntainya yang indah seolah barusan tidak terjadi apapun. Sakura dan Hinata kembali menepuk dahi mereka akibat insiden memalukan yang sahabatnya lakukan.

"Dia bukan temanku, dia teman Hinata."

"Temanku itu tidak freak, dia teman Sakura. Mereka sama gilanya."

Ino cecelingukan menatap Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya dan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, mereka memalingkan wajahnya seraya bersuit-suit seolah tengah menggoda sesuatu.

"Lhoo, kalian kenapa sih?"

* * *

 **Masashi Kishimoto is Disclaimer**

* * *

Salam hangat,

 ** _Panda Merah_**


End file.
